Monster
by author gagal
Summary: Sayangku, aku paham benar—maka dari itu kaubisa panggil aku seekor monster. GS, romance, drama. KrisTao, HunTao, HunHan. And It's #TAKABURC.


monster  
 **sehun/zitao; kris/zitao  
fem!zitao, written with lowercase, mengubah nama sebagian karakter, karakterisasi rusak HAHAHA OTL|| sebuah ff kolaborasi antara saya; author gagal dan kopi_luwak.**

 **Starting wave by, Kopi_luwak**

 **Finishing wave by, author gagal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama  
Rating: T  
Summary: sayangku, aku paham benar** **—** **maka dari itu kaubisa panggil aku seekor monster.**

.

.

.

Sayangku, aku paham benar— maka dari itu kaubisa memanggilku monster.

″Seperti suatu kenangan yang dikubur dalam tanah;  
 _ **'kapsul waktu'**_ , katanya  
tidak dan bisa jadi terlupa  
dan kau pun begitu″

Alkisah;  
bocah dengan bocah, kromosom XY dan XX, dengan latar bunga krisan kuning yang kelopaknya diterbangkan angin sore menderu dan matahari yang memerah; kami menautkan kelingking dengan dihias sejuta tawa. persembahan adalah mahkota bunga dari rangkaian rumput dijalin dengan selipan anyelir sementara tawa polos mengisi ruang hampa kita.

Tentu orangtua mencari-cari parah— pasalnya jarum pendek nyaris menunjuk selatan—tetapi mereka berdua adalah ahlinya bersembunyi; padahal mereka hanya berada di taman bermain yang sengaja jadi markas. setelah itu mengangguk-angguk dan berbagi lambaian tangan, _sampai jumpa lagi!_ dan berlari ke arah ibu yang sudah memanggil-manggil panik.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"kau milikku!" ucapnya yang tak lebih dari tujuh tahun dengan dingin dan tegas tanpa alasan, dan ia mengangguk semangat. "Aku menyukaimu!"

Yang menjadi objek hanya mengerjapkan mata. "Lebih dari ayam jago hebat yang tak pernah bisa diam yang selalu kau kejar?"

"Tentu, lebih dari itu. Karena aku bisa menangkapmu jika kau lari dariku!"

Berdiri dan menepuk dada riang.

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kau tak bisa menangkapku lagi?"

"Tentu tidak, itu takan mungkin," ucapnya lantang, bocah itu lalu tertawa riang, menaburkan kelopak bunga yang tidak terpakai dan dilolosi dari batang. Ia mengambil tiara dari pangkuan dan memasangnya dengan sosok satunya yang sibuk menghalau kelopak bunga dari kepala, "kau tidak pernah menang kejar-kejaran denganku. karena itu aku menyukaimu!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _pernyataan suka bodoh_

 _("kalau kamu suka aku, aku juga suka sama kamu, suka sekali!")_

— _tetapi selamanya dikenang oleh pemikir tanpa kenal lupa_

 _(…)_

 _jadi lebih baik jangan_ _ **'kau lupa'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Cantik, cantik sekali. Begitu cantik.**_

"Hai kau, Huang!" tepukan brutal di pundak dengan seorang gadis Lu yang datang terengah disampingnya seraya membetulkan kuncir sampingnya dan topi yang sudah sedikit miring—nama kecilnya Mei Han, tetapi dia lebih suka orang-orang memanggilnya dengan menanggalkan huruf Mei, jadi kadang Huang Zitao menganggapnya berusaha menjadi seorang yang kecowok-cowokan— sosok itu memandangnya dengan sebuah cengiran penuh percaya diri. "Festival nanti malam, bagaimana? Apa kau bakal berakhir sendirian?" sosok itu bertanya heboh padanya.

Jika diingatkan seperti itu rasanya ia lebih terima jika diperintah untuk belajar menjalin rambut dengan berbagai macam gaya yang tampak rumit baginya, tetapi dia sudah mati kutu. Sendirian saat masa mudamu itu adalah mimpi buruk, sebenarnya juga bukan dia yang beranggapan begitu, tetapi Luhan— Lu-Mei-Han, sudah terlalu lama sendirian padahal kecantikannya mengalahkan semua putri dalam dongeng mana pun itu tidak terima dan berusaha menanamkan ini pada junior-juniornya— terutama pada sahabtanya Zhang Yixing juga pada dirinya sendiri, agar tidak menjadi semenyedihkan ia; Luhan. Jadi Huang Zitao hanya menyengir tipis, "aku masih belum berani menembak senior Wu. Dia dan aku seperti langit dan kentang."

Netra _hazel_ Luhan jadi jelalatan di antara kerumunan yang membangun _stand_ di halaman sekolah, depan dan belakang. Ia seperti merasa kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari— mungkin Kris Wu— dan saat sosok cantik manis yang berkebalikan dengan kealakuannya menemukan sosok pria gagah seperti Kris Wu dan menyuruh Huang Zitao untuk menembaknya, "kentang itu enak, tahu," tukasnya cepat, "kalau kau sebegitu rendah diri apa kau mau jadi pacarku saja. Aku ini tidak pilih-pilih dan omnivora, lho." lanjutnya dengan cengiran nakalnya.

Huang Zitao memutar matanya malas. Luhan memang begitu, bahkan dia tidak sungkan mencium bibir gadis dan melakukan hal-hal tabu dilakukan oleh sesama gadis dengan santai. Kebiasaan buruk atau tendensi belok, entahlah gadis itu terlalu banyak bertingkah tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang berhenti mengagumi karya seni tuhan dalam wujud senior setengah sinting ini.

"Senior Minseok, senior Minseok apa kabar," Tao mengingatkan.

Kim Minseok itu lelaki dengan wajah super muda yang kelihatan imut, tetapi dia sangat pendiam dan nadanya bicara cenderung dingin tapi entah kenapa Luhan tetap memaksa jika Kim Minseok itu _tampan_ dan _tipenya sekali_ dan yang paling parah, _tidak masalah jika ia diambil keperawanannya secara paksa jika itu adalah dia_. sekali lagi, Lu-Mei-Han ini setengah sinting.

Luhan berkomat-kamit, "kau benar," kemudian melebarkan netranya coklat rusanya. "Benar, Zitao! Aku hendak bilang padamu tadi, sekarang aku bukan gadis yang dipajang di kaca tanpa ada yang benar-benar memiliki lagi. Minseok sudah resmi milikku, dan begitu juga sebaliknya! jadi kau jangan lama-lama jomblo, haha!" serunya senang dengan derai tawa yang menguar riang.

Tapi Huang Zitao tidak terkejut. "Han-jie pakai guna-guna?"

"Tidak, pandir." Ucapnya senang. "Minseok sendiri yang menembakku, hahahaha!" lanjutnya dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Jadi Han-jie, kapan kau buat senior Minseok mengambil keperawananmu?" sebenarnya ia hanya bercanda, mengingatkan Luhan pada kata-kata ngawurnya, "cewek terlalu agresif cepat diputuskan, _jie._ "

"Tentu saja ada rencana, tapi tidak sekarang," Luhan mengedip genit, "di momen-momen manis inilah aku dan Minseok harusnya mulai dengan berpegangan tangan dan mencium dahi. Hidup liar itu jatah untuk kuliahan, itu pun jika masih bisa menikmati hidup atau melepas stres dari tugas yang menumpuk terus."

Saat Luhan pergi dengan meninggalkan tiga kali kecupan di bibir Huang Zitao— yang menangisi ciuman kelima, keenam dan ketujuh yang hilang akibat satu orang gadis saja— jangan tanya siapa yang mengambil ciuman pertama, kedua, ketiga dan keempatnya. Ia merasa kehilangan wajahnya saat ini jadi untuk meredakan atensi gadis itu berjongkok dan menutupi muka; siap merenungi kegagalan hidup di tengah kerumunan khalayak.

Duk.

Seseorang tersandung akibat dirinya dan ia mendongak untuk meminta maaf sebelum terpaku. lelaki seratus delapan puluh lima senti mungkin lewat atau kurang sedikit, helaian malam di kepalanya dan netra dingin sewarna kelam malam, tapi bibir merekah merah dan kulit berona salju. jika tidak ada pangeran dengan ciri fisik begitu, Huang Zitao akan dengan senang hati mengganti julukan menjadi "pangeran salju".

"Maafkan aku," Huang Zitao cepat-cepat berdiri dan merapikan roknya yang geser sedikit lalu membungkuk singkat tanpa memberi jeda lelaki itu menjawab, "aku yang salah karena jongkok sembarangan." lanjutnya agak sedikit malu.

Kemudian cepat-cepat berbalik pergi. Ia ingat kewajibannya menembak senior Wu berhati sekeras cadas sebelum senior itu _taken_.

 _ **coba tebak, aku 'menemukan'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huang Zitao megap-megap.

Ternyata butuh ekstra keberanian untuk menembak, ia jadi ingin meminta maaf pada gadis-gadis yang ia anggap cengeng dan pengecut karena minta ditemani bantuan logistik yang bersembunyi di balik pintu karena Huang Zitaao kali ini— sejujurnya, ingin sekali merasa ditemani. Di matanya, senior Kris Wu tampak seperti galatea, tetapi versi laki-laki.

"Tidak masalah," lelaki itu tersenyum tipis ditahan, telapak tangan besar digunakan untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala dan Huang Zitao sungguh sangat ingin berteriak dan mati bahagia. Hanya saja tidak elit jika di nisannya ditulis; 'penyebab kematian: overdosis Kris Wu', "Hanya kau jangan memiliki ekspektasi terlalu tinggi soal aku."

Ia mengangguk-angguk sampai lehernya rasanya patah.

Gadis Huang ini tertawa riang dengan merah di pipi tampak jelas, lengan bergelayut pada tangan yang menjuntai, untung saja acara menembaknya sukses. "Kris-ge, ayo bertukar nomor telepon dan _email_!"

Kris Wu terlihat sedikit kikuk dan Huang Zitao makin senang, berarti ini adalah lampu hijau untuk memanggilnya dengan tidak formal.

Bunyi kembang api meledak di troposfer dan berhamburan mengagetkan mereka, tetapi warna-warni yang ditimbulkan benar-benar cantik, apalagi dengan kembang-kembang lain yang menyusul; sejenak, dia jadi lupa dengan Han-jienya, paling-paling kini sedang bercinta-cintaan dengan senior Kim Minseok tercintanya itu.

Dan ini adalah tahun yang i-n-d-a-h—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berpindah. kardus-kardus. mobil yang bersiap merambat jauh  
tangisan keras

" _jangan pergi, jangan pergi_ "

" _tetapi kalian masih bisa bertemu lagi_ "

" _Tidak! Aku ingin ikut, ingin ikut!_ "

" _Dengar, aku berjanji. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku berjanji aku akan mencarimu. Aku berjanji aku akan kembali lagi. Dan kau pun harus berjanji untuk selalu menunggu ku."_

Lalu deruman mesin yang mengepulkan asap dengan tangis keras yang kini samar masih tetap terdengar  
lalu keheningan konstan.

" _ini janji—jangan lupa!_ "

k-a-u m-i-l-i-k-k-u—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Hidup Hhang Zitao jelas-jelas bukan drama picisan tetapi ia melihat pangeran salju itu sebagai murid baru di kelasnya.

"Oh Sehun, mohon bantuannya." ucapnya dengan satu nada seraya membungkuk dalam, sejujurnya huang zitao ingin tersenyum geli saat mendengar suaranya: gagal berat dan tidak cempreng tetapi sebaliknya bergabung menjadi satu dan menciptakan jenis suara kekanakan yang empuk sekali didengar. huang zitao berani bertaruh jika orang itu orang yang ceria maka ia akan mendengarkan semua ucapannya.

Lelaki Oh Sehun itu memandanginya lekat dengan tempo konstan sementara ia jadi salah tingkah, ia tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian di saat seperti ini dan lelaki Oh ini tampaknya berhasil sekali dalam membuat hal-hal yang disukainya menguap entah ke mana. ayo pikirkan Yifan-ge, ayo pikirkan wajah tampan dan senyum gantengnya saja.

(untung saja mereka tidak perlu duduk di tempat yang berdekatan)

(sungguh penuh rasa percaya diri)

Tetapi Huang Zitao tidak perhitungan soal lelaki Sehun ini soal sifatnya yang ternyata seperti seorang yang sangat _flirty_ , terbukti pada jam istirahat Oh sehun mendatangi mejanya dan tersenyum; Huang Zitao tidak pernah berhasil menebak jenis apa senyum itu, sembari tangannya mengelus rambutnya yang selalu lembut, "jadi begini, kau sudah punya pacar atau belum?"

Tapi mengangguk ragu, mencoba abai dengan tingkahnya yang terlalu intim. "ada, kelas tiga. mengapa kau bertanya-tanya?"

"kau tidak ingat aku?" Tanya lelaki Oh itu pada dirinya.

"ingat," ucap Tao penuh antusias " Kau adalah pangeran salju yang kutabrak kemarin."

Lelaki itu mengangkat alis, dan Huang Zitao tiba-tiba ingin kubur diri. "pangeran salju?"

"Maaf," Huang Zitao membuang muka, "julukan pribadi untukmu, karena saat itu aku tidak tahu namamu."

Oh Sehun berusaha membunuh tawa yang mendesak dengan menutup mulutnya. ia setengah heran setengah kagum, ternyata orang muka papan seperti ini bisa juga seekspresif ini, setelahnya melirik dengan netra menyipit akibat senyum lebar, "jadi menurutmu aku cantik?"

"aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau cantik, tahu, dasar anak baru narsis," jadinya ia ikut-ikutan terkikik, "salah siapa ciri fisik kamu mirip putri salju, lebih baik aku panggil pangeran, 'kan. lagipula tidak ada laki-laki yang bangga disebut cantik."

"Kau benar."

"Tentu saja, Oh Sehuuun." ucapnya bangga.

"Oh iya," Oh Sehun seperti terlupa sesuatu, setelahnya melepas senyumnya dan wajahnya berubah dingin kembali—perubahan yang sangat drastis—ia masih tidak paham apa yang terjadi saat oh sehun menangkup kedua pipinya dengan kedua belah tangan dan mencium bibirnya, Huang Zitao berharap ia dapat menamparnya segera dan berharap tidak ada yang melihat mereka tetapi ia tertegun saat oh sehun memandangnya campur aduk: marah sekaligus terluka, "kau pengkhianat." Ucapnya dingin dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Huang Zitao dengan sejumlah tanya yang berkelebat dalam pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Ia berjalan tergopoh-gopoh. Gadis Huang itu berjalan cepat melewati koridor. Nafasnya memburu dengan peluh memenuhi wajahnya. Tidak. Tidak bisa. Umpatnya keras dalam hati. Kris Wu, seniornya itu orang yang telah susah payah ia tembak, orang yang kini menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya jelas memanggilnya. Dan sialnya ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Jadi, bisakah jelaskan semuanya nona." Ucap Kris tenang. Tenang namun penuh penekanan di dalamnya. Bahkan udara terasa sulit Tao dapatkan meskipun kini ia berada di atas atap gedung sekolah. "Belum genap dua puluh empat jam hubungan kita resmi, tapi kau sudah mulai bermain-main, hem."

"Apa kau telah sepenuhnya jatuh hati padaku? Atau kau hanya mempermainkan ku, hm?"

"Yifan-ge, ku mohon ini semua salah paham. Aku dan dia kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu. Ku mohon ge."

"Entahlah, aku tak tau. Tapi kenyataannya aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kedekatan kalian berdua. Aku tak tau harus mempercayai mana, kau atau fakta ini."

"Tapi ge, aku tak tahu dia akan berbuat seperti itu padaku. Aku hanya mencintaimu ge, selama aku menapaki jenjang menengah atas ini tak ada yang mampu menambat hatiku selain kau. Aku mencintai gege, sepenuh hatiku. Seluruh jiwaku, tak pernah terbesit sedikit pun bayangan bahwa aku bisa memiliki gege. Dan ini adalah hadiah terbesar bagiku, gege mampu melihat ku, gege mau menerima ku. Tak ada lagi yang aku inginkan, kecuali gege. Hanya gege." Ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, "aku mohon ge, aku minta maaf jika bila itu menyakiti hati mu. Tapi sepenuhnya hatiku hanya untuk gege."

"Jika kau memilihnya, lalu bagaimana dengan aku." Satu suara melesak membelah hening yang tercipta. Sehun datang dengan tiba-tiba dan menciptakan sebuah gelombang baru yang nyaris mereda. "Aku sudah menanti mu, aku sudah mencari dirimu, aku sudah menyukai mu dari dulu hingga saat ini. Dan inikah yang kau janjikan padaku, kau berkata bahwa kau akan menungguku, kau berkata kau tetap menyukai ku. Namun apa?"

"Nah gadis panda. Semua pilihan ada pada dirimu. Kau pilih dia masa lalu mu. Atau aku pirang yang sudah kau pilih dengan segenap perasaan mu."

Huang Zitao tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tak pernah terpikir sekalipun ia berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia menggigit bibirnya, ia bingung ia jelas harus memutuskan saat ini. Ini pilihan yang berat.

"Aku tak tau. Aku harus memilih siapa." Ia berbicara penuh getar antara takut dan ragu. "Tapi maaf. Bila hatiku tak memiih mu. Aku... aku memilih Yifan-ge. Maafkan aku. Maaf."

"Oh, seperti itu." Tanya Sehun dengan suara bergetar miliknya, ia lalu tertawa hambat dengan sumbang. "Jadi apa aku terlambat? Padahal aku baru menemukan mu. Dan kini aku harus kembali kehilangan."

"Apakah tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk ku? Apa artinya selama ini aku mencari mu dan harus kembali sia-sia? Selamat Huang, kau dan kekasih baru mu itu telah berhasil menghancurkan diriku, menghancurkan pengorbanan ku." Dan Sehun berlalu dengan hentakan langkah yang terasa jauh lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa aku jahat? Apa aku pantas untuk mu?" Tao menatap pintu yang kini tertutup itu hampa. Apa ini artinya ia telah menyakiti perasaannya?

"Tidak. Kau tidak jahat, yang kejam itu takdir dan kita berada diantara lipatannya. Dan ya, kau tidak pantas, karena kau lebih dari sekedar pantas untuk memiliki diriku. Dan terimakasih karena telah memilihku. Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tao dan Kris sedang berjalan berdampingan di tengah koridor. Keduanya tampak begitu dekat dengan Kris yang berdiri di samping Tao menjaganya dan Tao yang memegang lengannya erat. Tao berhenti sejenak, dan Kris mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Lihat. Koor Tao dengan menunjuk sosok Sehun dengan kepalanya.

"Tunggu sebentar, tak apakan?"

"Tentu, selesaikan lah urusan kalian."

.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun." Panggil Tao, gadis Huang itu tersenyum melihat sosok tegap itu berbalik dan melihat padanya.

"Maafkan aku.." bisiknya sambil menunduk sayu. "Maafkan aku, tak ada niatan bagi ku untuk menyakiti mu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

"Hem. Tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu, ini adalah kehidupan yang keras dan penuh kejutan. Lagi pula aku sadar satu hal. Kau mungkin memiliki masa lalu, seberapa berharganya itu, tetap masa lalu hanyalah masa lalu. Kau hidup di masa sekarang dan jangan biarkan masa lalu menghalangi masa depan mu. Aku sadar dunia terlalu cepat berputar, ia berubah dan terus bergerak. Mungkin janji bodoh kita saat itu tak mampu menahan perubahan yang terjadi. Tak apa aku mengerti."

"Benarkah? Apa kau benar-benar memaafkan ku?"

"Benar. Mari berteman kembali, hai teman lama. Lagi pula aku sudah menemukan obat hatiku."

"Benarkah? Secepat itu?"

"Hm, aku menemukannya sedang menangis terpuruk di dekat taman belakang. Katanya ia patah hati dan tak mau di ganggu."

"Memang dia siapa?"

"Hm, perempuan tak bisa diam yang selalu mengomel." Tunjuk Sehun dengan dagunya pada sosok perempuan yang sedang mengamuk karena beberapa lelaki mengganggunya. Itu Lu-Mei-Hannya.

Tao tertawa, dengan mata yang menyipit senang. "Tentu, kurasa kalian memang cocok. Dan selamat, berjuanglah untuk mendapatkan hatinya, ia memang agak sulit di taklukkan lho... dan selalu berulah."

"Hem, mungkin dialah takdirku selanjutnya." Ucapnya tenang dengan segaris senyum tipis di wajahnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan selesai! Ini adalah challenge tantangan kolaborasi buta ramai-ramai, dan saya pun berhasil tersesat karenanya. Dan untuk kopi_luwak-san maafkan saya bila ending nya tk sesuai harapan. Dan bila agak mengubah haluan cerita hehehe...

Terimakasih untuk Kopi_luwak yang telah membuat bagian awal cerita, terimakasih untuk para senpai malaikat yang telah mengadakan challenge ini dan terimakasih juga untuk yang rela meluangkan waktu membaca ff ini

Selebihnya saya serahkan kepada para reader-nim dan qaqa malaycadh yang ketjeh-ketjeh #alay mode on.

Ok cukup segitu saja. Salam saya.

Author gagal.


End file.
